The conventional machines for preserving and dispensing wine only provide a convenience platform for the user to obtain a good quality glass of wine in a quick way. However, some wine needs to undergo wine oxidation for a while; in other words, in general a user cannot drink directly after dispensing.
In this invention, an aerator is connected to the dispensing head of a wine dispensing machine. As the wine is dispensed, it passes through the aerator and is aerated by mixing with air. The level of oxidation can be adjusted by controlling the air vent hole(s) in the aerator.
In one embodiment of this invention, a removable/detachable wine bottle securitization cartridge is connected to the wine preservation and dispensing machine. This detachable cartridge can lock and hold the wine bottle to the wine machine due to pressure difference between the atmosphere and the vacuum developed inside the bottle. Moreover, the air pump connected to the air path also helps in dispensing the wine.